


Going mad for love

by Davincsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mild Gore, Yixing, because he is a mess, contains possible triggers, how does one tag idk, idk how else to tag this mess, implied dead body, sexing, that's why it looks a mess, this is more so based on yixing's mental health, well idk what else lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davincsoo/pseuds/Davincsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what someone would go through for love? Yixing does, and there is no turning back from it. After all, love makes you crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going mad for love

Love. It's a powerful thing, love is. It makes people go crazy, do crazy things. Like this very second for example. He was a mess, both literally and figuratively. He wasn't sure what was reality or imaginary anymore. As he held the needle in hand, he looked over the rest of what he completed. 

Perfect, simply perfect. But he was far from finished. He had so much left to do, so little time to do it. It would start to smell and he couldn't risk people catching a wiff of the odor. "No unnecessary attention," he reminds himself. No unnecessary attention. Attention brings curiosity, curiosity brings people, and people bring actions done out of fear. He couldn't have that, he couldn't have them racing to call the authorities.

Authorities would throw him in prison or the nearest institution. They wouldn't understand, none of them would understand! 

Carelessness is not an option, it's never an option. He needed to be quick, precise, but never careless. Always count the stitches, wipe away seepage. Make sure everything fits, do away with what doesn’t. There isn't any room for mistakes and failure is not an option. “It’ll work,” he thinks aloud. It has to work.

First stitch in, second coming up. The timer goes off. He is running out of time. He pause after the third stitch, reaching for his glass of water. He takes a sip and then another. He sets the glass back down and continues on with his work. Almost finished. 

Another stitch here and another stitch there. One more stitch and he is finished. But he isn’t quite done yet. He has to bring the finished product back to life. It has to work! His years of practicing the art of healing has to amount to something! “It has to work,” he repeats, aloud.  
Before he begins, he takes a step back and looks at his work. He has never in his life seen so many bullet holes. Oh how many there were. He broke over ever single one, but managed to make it through. “It’ll all be worth it,” he assures himself. 

Quickly now, he moves back to the table. The conversations consisting of the impossibilities of it all and how illegal it was. He doesn’t think much of it. It’s all for love, all of this was. So with shaky hands, he holds them over the table, over his patient. He takes a few deep breathes and begins. Slowly, he has to go slowly. Little green specks of power floating slowly out of his hands. Slowly, go slowly. He increases the flow, slowly.

He wants to close his eyes, doubt beginning to cloud his judgment. What if it doesn’t work as planned? What if he doesn’t come back as expected. “No.” he interrupts himself. “It will work. He will be okay.”

Seconds pass by, minutes. He is finished. He holds his eyes closed, not daring to look. He has worked so hard, felt so much. He wants so badly to look into those lovely eyes again, hold that body close. Oh how he wants to kiss those lips, feel him deep. It has to work. He needs it to work.

The sound of heavy breathing is heard. It worked. 

He opens his eyes, one at a time. He looks over at the bare chest before him, rising and falling as it should. It worked. 

His love, his forever, he was breathing in the life given back to him. Then he speaks. “Where is this?”

He doesn’t answer, too scared to.

Sitting up, the question is repeated. “Where is this?”

“My basement,” he answers.

“And who are you?”

Just like that, he falls apart. He collapses, falling hard against the cement. It didn’t work, he doesn't remember. It didn't work. He cries, cries hard. It didn’t work. He should've known. Why did he think he could do this perfectly? It didn't work.

He sits there for hours it seems, tears long since dried up. He didn't pay attention to what was going on around him. He didn't want too. “It didn’t work,” he says aloud after being quiet for so long. “I shouldn't have expected it to work. This is why ressurection is forbidden. It never comes out correctly. But I should be lucky. You only lost your memory. I should be happy right?”

Without realizing that he was being listened to, he gets to his feet, and makes to reach for the phone. A hand on his wrist stops him. “Don’t pick up that phone, Yixing.”

He was hearing things. Surely he didn't hear him say his name. “I must have gone bat shit crazy.”

“I shouldn't have acted as if I had no memory of you. I was wrong.”

“Are you really there? Are you really all there? Did it-” His voice breaks and he is crying again, always crying. More and more tears. Always crying. He is pulled against a naked, stitched up body, his body, his. Always his, forever. “Are you my Sehun?”

He is hushed and embraced. “It’s me, it’s your Sehun.”

He cries again, cries more tears. These only being happy ones, happy tears. He hides his face into Sehun’s chest and clings on like he might lose him again. “It worked,” he mumbles against Sehun’s chest. Breaking laws, risking everything, hours of stitching. Loads of mess, the terrible smell that will no longer be there. He smiles amidst the tears.

It worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be all over the place. It gives the feeling of a scattered brain/the brain of one that went insane. If it weren't clear, he tried to repair and resurrect a dead Sehun. He being Yixing. A small background to help it make more sense is that Sehun had gotten shot multiple times and Yixing eventually went mad over the loss that he swore and spent all this time trying to fix Sehun in order to revive him. In this drabble, healing doesn't really work like people write it normally and when it comes to resurrection, his power wont magically rid Sehun's body of the bullet holes. So he has to stitch him up. Also, resurrection will send people to prison because it defies the laws of nature. And well.... There is that um... bye.


End file.
